NegaDuck
NegaDuck (sometimes spelled as Negaduck or Nega-Duck) is a fictional character in the Disney animated series Darkwing Duck. A villainous doppelgänger of the show's title character, he is one of the most frequently recurring villains of the series, appearing in thirteen episodes. Like Darkwing, NegaDuck is voiced by Jim Cummings (but with a deeper, rougher voice). NegaDuck is one of Darkwing's most dangerous enemies, especially while acting as leader of the Fearsome Five (with Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack). He is interested only in wreaking chaos and havoc upon St. Canard; on one occasion, he tried to destroy the city after discovering that he was only Public Enemy #2, behind Dr. Slug. Background The recurring character NegaDuck (sometimes referred to as "NegaDuck II" - see "NegaDuck I" below) first appeared in the two-part episode "Just Us Justice Ducks" as leader of the Fearsome Five, with fellow villains Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator acting as henchmen to his maniacal cause. NegaDuck is so fearsome that he can terrify the other four put together just by revving his chainsaw, even those (like the Liquidator) who have no real reason to be afraid of it. Despite being physically weaker than most of its members he is the leader, by maintaining authority of instilling fear in them. He is also the only member of the group without a "partner". The others have paired up and generally get along as a group, often hanging out as friends of some sort. NegaDuck on the other hand, won't have anything to do with them outside of crimes and usually runs off to be alone. "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" (immediately after "Just Us Justice Ducks" in production order) revealed that NegaDuck comes from a parallel universe called "the Negaverse", where everyone is the opposite of their counterpart in the universe where the series is usually set, and that he is the absolute ruler of the negative St. Canard (if not the entire negative Earth). NegaDuck lives with the Negaverse version of Gosalyn in the Negaverse version of the home of Darkwing's alter ego Drake Mallard, but does not use an alter ego himself, nor does he capitalize on this information in his battles against Darkwing. He also apparently has enemies most notably the Friendly Four who consist of the Negaverse versions of the Fearsome Four (Minus Negaduck). Just like Darkwing, he somehow came into possession of the Negaversion of Gosalyn (as mentioned above) but it is implied that he isn't much of a father to her (at one point Darkwing states he'll help the Friendly Four since there was no "Drake Mallard to be a father for her.") It should also be known that Negaduck was killed in the same episode when he was sucked into Oblivion. Although he does return in other episodes, this episode could be intended to take place further in the series, and possibly intended to be his ultimate fate. Appearance and equipment NegaDuck wears an outfit similar to Darkwing's, but with near-opposite coloring, (the red, yellow, and black colors represent the colors found on all poisonous animals). Instead of a gas gun, he often carries a chainsaw or various other destructive weapons. His vehicles include the Troublemaker and Negaquack (counterparts of Darkwing's Ratcatcher and Thunderquack), along with the Negacopter. He often uses elaborate deathtraps and other technological or mystical items, such as the Electro-Slave (which created an impenetrable electric wall around St. Canard and isolated it from the rest of the world), the Expando-Whammo Pie (an experimental S.H.U.S.H. weapon that he used to destroy their headquarters), a magical amulet he stole from a witch doctor that had the power to give life to inanimate objects or the Mysic Eye of Quackzecoatl (which he used to steal the powers of Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator along with Quackerjack's wackiness, becoming "Mega-NegaDuck", after deciding that they were incompetent). Evil twin NegaDuck is a figurative evil twin of Darkwing. Both are extremely intelligent, highly trained in similar martial arts, and have similar costumes (except for near-opposite colors) and voices (particularly when Darkwing is upset or angry). NegaDuck has used this to his advantage more than once, whether to frame Darkwing for a crime spree ("Disguise the Limit", "Bad Luck Duck") or to sneak into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters ("Just Us Justice Ducks"), and Darkwing has done the same at times ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Sometimes, their similarity works against them (NegaDuck is mistaken for Darkwing, who is believed to be a criminal at the time; Darkwing is impersonating NegaDuck when the Fearsome Five stage a mutiny). Some of NegaDuck's abject hatred of Darkwing likely stems from their resemblance. NegaDuck lacks Darkwing's charisma and social skills - he is a bloodthirsty sociopath and has a vicious temper, generally incapable of maintaining alliances (even the Fearsome Five suffers from internal strife). He is usually more focused on his goals, compared to Darkwing's frequent concern for his portrayal in the media. He also apparently has a negative aversion towards anything 'cute' and 'cuddly' and will destroy the aforementioned on sight. "NegaDuck I" The episode "Negaduck" (which aired later than the episodes above, but came earlier in production order) shows Darkwing's first encounter with a different evil version of himself (sometimes called NegaDuck I by fans to distinguish him from the other version). While battling Megavolt, Darkwing was accidentally blasted by Megavolt's Tron-Splitter device, separating him into positrons and negatrons (the fundamental particles of good and evil) which formed good and evil versions of himself. The evil Darkwing imprisoned his counterpart and Darkwing's companions, then sought out Megavolt, intending to smash the Tron-Splitter with a sledgehammer and eliminate any chance of being re-integrated with his good counterpart; instead, he was accidentally blasted again, galvanizing him into an even more evil and destructive form. Naming himself NegaDuck, he wreaked havoc on St. Canard, until the good Darkwing was also galvanized into PosiDuck and held him off long enough for Megavolt to re-merge them. The Tron-Splitter was destroyed shortly afterward, and NegaDuck I was not seen again, though is mentioned in the comics. The evil Darkwing was distinguished by bushy eyebrows; after being galvanized, he resembled a black-and-white photographic negative of Darkwing. Reconciliation of the two NegaDuck characters In an interview, Tad Stones explains the relationship between the two NegaDucks: According to Stones, NegaDuck II was based on NegaDuck I, who was originally designed as a one-time villain, but was later intended to re-emerge from Darkwing's body and declare war on both Darkwing and NegaDuck II in a fourth-season episode titled "Opposites Attack" (the series was canceled after its third season). The home video release ''Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures "Birth of Negaduck" contained the episode "Negaduck", but featured NegaDuck II standing behind Darkwing Duck while the two appeared to be electrified by a bolt of lightning. The glow-in-the-dark NegaDuck trading card that comes with the video features NegaDuck II on the front, but a biography of NegaDuck I on the back. Gallery negaDuck.png Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who use fear Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Darkwing Duck Characters Category:DuckTales Characters